


Sous le masque

by Lulubikette



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubikette/pseuds/Lulubikette
Summary: Carole vient en aide à Hal, à sa manière.





	Sous le masque

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà une autre petite histoire toute simple qui était assez drôle à écrire ! Comme d'hab pardon pour les fautes de conjugaison, de grammaire ou de formulation. :)

Hal ouvrit les yeux lentement et grimaça à la lumière trop blanche. Il déglutit. Il était allongé dans un lit mais il ne se souvenait pas quand ni comment il y était entré. Hal fronça les sourcils complètement dépaysé. Son corps se sentait si faible, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert et il avait chaud, tellement chaud. Il déglutit une fois de plus, sa bouche était très sèche. Il roula sur le côté et gémit doucement. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Et où était il ? Sa vision loucha sur une forme humaine plus loin devant lui. Il cligna des yeux, il voyait assez flou mais il reconnut un blouse blanche. Un médecin ?

Il était blond avec les cheveux court. Hal ne voyait pas très bien le reste de son visage, il portait un masque autour de sa bouche. Un masque ? Hal fronça les sourcils. Y avait il une contamination ? 

Ses paupières étaient lourde. Hal essaya de dire quelque chose à la forme devant lui mais il se sentait si fatigué. Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux et se rendormi.

\----------------

Une douleur dans le bras le réveilla soudainement. Hal grogna et ouvrit à moitié les yeux.

“Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.” s’excusa une voix doucement.

Hal cligna des yeux pour s’habituer à la lumière puis il posa ses yeux sur son bras. Il y avait une seringue qui prélevait de son sang dans un tube et une main ganté qui le maintenait. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à remuer légèrement.

“Calmes toi.” dit la voix d’un ton étouffé, maintenant la prise sur son bras plus fermement. “J’ai besoin d’un peu de sang pour des analyses. J’ai presque finis.” lui rassura l’homme.

Hal ne sait pas pourquoi mais il se détendit tout de suite, il ne se sentait pas en danger. Il se laissa retomber contre le matelas et ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne devant lui. Des cheveux blond, court et un peu en désordre, des sourcils plissé, concentré sur sa tâche et des yeux, Hal déglutit, tellement beau. D’un bleu intense. 

“J’ai finis.” annonça le blond en levant les yeux vers le pilote.

Même sous un masque Hal pouvait voir le sourire de l’homme devant lui, un sourire s’étira aussi sur ses lèvres.

“Hey.” Hal grimaça à sa voie. Il se racla la gorge et reprit d’un ton plus séduisant “Salut !” Pourquoi avait il voulu être séduisant ?

Le blond rencontra ses yeux, un peu surpris, puis son sourire était de retour.

“Tu te sens comment ?”  
“Comment je devrais me sentir ?” répondit Hal en ne quittant pas des yeux le blond.

L’homme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en fredonnant et Hal trouva ça adorable

“Tu as encore de la fièvre donc je dirais pas très bien. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour baisser ta température.” et il se leva de son tabouret.  
“Ne t’éloignes pas trop.” dit aussitôt Hal. Le blond fronça les sourcils alors qu’il stoppa son mouvement. “Je pourrais encore avoir besoin de toi.” finit Hal en lui lança un clin d’oeil. Pourquoi avait il dit ça ? Qu’est ce qu’il se passait ?

La moitié du visage du blond se colora en une légère teinte rosé. Le médecin finit de se lever et partie chercher une boite de médicaments qu’il ramena à Hal. Le visage encore un peu rouge il tendit un comprimé et un verre d’eau au pilote.

“Ça à l’air d’aller mieux.”  
“Je me sens très mal doc, un petit check up ne me ferait pas de mal.” Qu’est ce qui n’allait pas avec lui, il ne pouvait pas juste la fermer ?

Le blond rigola légèrement.

“Je vois ça oui.”

Hal prit le médicament et une gorgé d’eau. Il sentit le liquide couler le long de sa gorge et avala le reste. Il regarda le blond se rassoir, un air sérieux rendit le peu de visage visible encore plus beau.

“Comment tu te sens Hal, sérieusement ?”

Le pilote fronça les sourcils, comment cet homme connaissait son nom. Et ou était il à la fin ?

“Où suis je et qui es-tu ?”

L’homme devant lui fronça les sourcils, cherchant du regards si le brun se moquait de lui et répondit.

“Dans l’unité médicale de la tour de garde. Hal tu es sur que ça va ?”  
“Qu’est ce que je fais ici ? Qui es-tu ? Comment connais tu mon nom ?” 

Okay, il commençait (un peu) à paniquer. Qu’est ce qu’il se passait ? Hal vit les yeux bleu de son interlocuteur se remplir de nouveau d'inquiétude.

“Hal calme toi, tu es en sécurité ici.”  
“Qui es-tu ?” exiga le brun, plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Hal commença à se relever, ne sachant plus si il était en sécurité ou non. Il était à la tour donc ça voulait dire que oui. Sauf qu’il ne se souvenait pas d’être rentré, c’était peut être un piège. Le blond posa ses mains sur ses épaules le forçant à rester assis.

“Calmes toi ! Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Tu es arrivé à la tour il y a 4 jours dans un mauvais état.”

Il se dégagea violemment de la prise du blond. Hal chercha dans les yeux bleu un soupçon de mensonge mais le blond semblait honnête. Il disait peut-être la vérité mais comment faire confiance à quelqu’un qu’on ne connaît pas. 

“Qui es-tu ?” demanda fermement le pilote.  
“Hal c’est moi” le blond retira son masque et oh….  
“C’est moi, Barry.”

Hal cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait le speeder sans son costume. Il dévisagea le blond (il est blond, Barry est blond !), un visage fin, des yeux incroyable (des yeux bleu, pourquoi n’avait il pas fait le rapprochement), une bouche alléchante. Hal se figea....oh mon dieu….avait il vraiment penser ça ! Le pilote rougit de plus belle.

“Hal tu m'inquietes, tu te sens mal ?” 

Barry déplaça rapidement sa main pour prendre la température du pilote, à son contact Hal ressentie une chaleur l’envahir, le faisant haleter. C’était une sensation plutôt agréable, comme un courant de plaisir qui traversait tout son corps. Il gémit ce qui inquiéta encore plus le blond. Barry posa sa main libre sur l’épaule du brun le faisant haleter alors qu’une autre vague de plaisir saisie Hal.

“Hal ?”  
“B-Barry....Nn.” Hal écarquilla les yeux, oh mon dieu il était excité.

Le pilote se dégagea du speeder et se releva rapidement, le visage rouge. Heureusement pour le pilote, Barry était plus préoccupé par l’état mental de son ami que par son pantalon. Sans réfléchir Hal se mit à courir vers la sortie. Bien sur son esprit n’était pas rationnel. Fuir Barry c’était un peu comme vouloir combattre Superman avec une petite cuillère ou vouloir faire rire Batman, c’était impossible. Mais Hal n’était plus vraiment capable de penser normalement. 

Il courait dans les couloirs de la tour, traversant les portes à toute hâte. Hal pouvait entendre le speeder crier après lui et heureusement pour lui Barry ne semblait plus se rappeler qu’il pouvait courir plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière. 

Le couloir s’illumina de rouge tout autour de lui et un son strident retentit. Barry avait donné l’alerte. Hal n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir que J’onn sortir du sol lui coupant la trajectoire. Le pilote changea de direction. Il tourna la tête pour vérifier si le martien ne le suivait pas et se pris un mur de plein fouet. Il trébucha par terre et leva les yeux vers le mur qui était en faite Superman. 

“Hal calmes toi.” 

Hal se releva pour reprendre sa course mais il fut arrêté par les yeux orange et brillant de J’onn. Il sentit son corps s’engourdir et d’un seul coup il tomba en arrière, son corps se heurta contre Superman et sa vue se troubla.

\----------------------

Quand Hal se réveilla pour la troisième fois il était attaché à un lit. Il se débattit en grognant mais rien à faire, les liens étaient solide. Il était Green Lantern bordel de merde, de simple sangles ne pouvaient pas le retenir. Hal se figea. Il frotta ses doigts frénétiquement à la recherche de son anneau mais rien. La panique le submergea et il essaye de se dégager encore plus fort.

“Arrêtes ça.”  
“Oh putain !” cria presque le pilote.

Hal se tourna et faillit crier une seconde fois en voyant Batman à côté de lui. Il se mordit la joue. 

“C’est quoi ce bordel Spooky ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ?”

Batman le regarda mais ne daigna pas répondre ce qui bien sûr agaça encore plus le brun.

“Espèce de sadique détaches moi putain !”  
“Pour que tu t'échappes ? Non merci.”  
“Je n’ai pas…”  
“Tu as essayé de t’enfuir.”  
“J’étais dépaysé.” mentit la lanterne en rougissant.  
“Peu importe. Tu ne sembles pas t’en souvenir mais tu es arrivé ici il y a 4 jours dans un état second.”  
“Ouais...” dégluti le brun.  
“Ton état s'est stabilisé mais on ne sait toujours pas ce qui ne va pas chez toi….enfin j’ai ma petite idée mais ça ne concerne pas ta pathologie.”  
“Tu fais de l’humour ?” grogna le brun.  
“Je ne fais jamais d’humour.”  
“Je préférais quand c’était Barry.” gémit la lanterne.

Hal grimaça et rougit violemment. Pourquoi avait il pensé ça ? Bon ce n’était pas la fin du monde mais pourquoi rougissait il en pensant au blond. Oh mon dieu Barry est blond avec de magnifique yeux bleus. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas penser ça ! Ça suffit Harold, c’est ton ami. Ton ami sexy certes. NON ! Stop ! 

“Tu te souviens de ce qu’il c’est passé il y a 4 jours ? Où étais tu ?”

Hal sursauta au son de la voix de Batman. 

“Heu...je ne me souviens pas. En mission je suppose.” Hal essaya de réfléchir mais il avait d’un seul coup mal au crâne. Il gémit. 

Puis il se souvient vaguement de quelque chose. Une lueur. 

“Je crois que j’étais dans l’espace, je rentrais de mission.”  
“Et ?”  
“Je ne suis pas sur, je crois que j’ai croisé quelqu’un.”  
“Qui étais-ce ?”  
“Je ne me rappelle pas.” Hal grimaça. “Je me souviens que d’une lueur vive.”  
“Hum.”

La porte s’ouvrit brusquement et Barry entra.

“Les analyses n’ont rien donné, quelques taux un peu élevés mais rien d’alarmant ni d’intéressant.”

Hal regarda le blond qui avait toujours sa blouse sur lui mais plus de masque. Qu’est-ce qu’il était sexy comme ça.

Barry et Batman le regardèrent d’un seul coup et une couleur rouge colora les joues du speeder. Oh merde, l’avait il dit à voix haute ? 

“J-Je veux dire...ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire.” rattrapa Hal. “Enfin bien sur que tu es beau...je veux dire sympa à regarder, enfin...” Bordel de merde ne pouvait il pas se taire. “Blond aux yeux bleu c’est terriblement chaud...” Hal écarquilla les yeux. Il n’avait pas dit ça ! C’était impossible. Il plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour se taire. Bordel de merde de bordel de merde.

Barry était définitivement rouge d’embarras. 

Putain de merde ! Il avait vraiment dit ça à son collègue, à son ami. Et devant Batman ! Hal voulait tellement être mort, enterré et décomposé. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec lui ?

“Hal, tu te sens bien ?” demanda doucement Barry, les joues toujours rouge.

Hal gémit, il n’osait pas enlever sa main de sa bouche. Ses pensées étaient tellement obscène là dans l’immédiat que la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire c’était d’éviter les yeux de Barry.

“Barry ?” demanda brusquement le chevalier noir.  
“O-Oui ?”  
“Peux tu toucher le bras de Hal ?”  
“Heu oui. Bien sur.” répondit incertain le blond.

Barry s’exécuta et s’approcha du brun. Hal pouvait presque voir la scène au ralenti. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure que le blond se rapprochait. Quand Barry posa sa main sur le bras du pilote Hal s’éloigna presque par instinct. Le contact fut comme un choc pour Hal. D’un seul coup une vague de plaisir le submergea comme quand Barry avait voulu prendre sa température tout à l’heure...une minute ?

Hal se dégagea de la prise du speeder en haletant.

“Hal de quelle couleur était cette lueur que tu as vu ?” demanda fermement Batman.  
“Q-Quoi ?”  
“La couleur de la lueur, elle était comment ?”  
“Je...je ne me souviens plus.” Hal avait chaud, très chaud, mais uniquement dans son pantalon. Oh bordel.  
“Essayes de t’en souvenir Hal. De quelle couleur ?”  
“Je…” Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit imaginait des scénarios plus que douteux avec un certain speeder. Il voyait son corps et celui de Barry se mouvoir ensemble tel deux amants, il pouvait presque entendre les bruits que feraient Barry. Il rougit de plus belle. Bordel. Il fallait qu’il arrête de penser à ça, il ne pouvait pas. Mais il n’arrivait pas à ne pas y penser. Il était foutu ! Et les yeux magnifique de Barry qui le regardaient avec inquiétude et cette bouche rose entrouverte qui dans la tête de Hal ne demandait qu’une chose. Rose ! Elle était rose !

“Rose ! Je me souviens d’une lueur rose qui m’a attaqué.” haleta le brun.  
“Une Star Sapphire ?” demanda Barry incrédule. “Carole ?”

Hal déglutit. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il se souvenait plus que d’une lueur rose. Il se souvenait d’une voix, d’une phrase. Ne me remercie pas.

“Pourquoi une Star Sapphire t'attaquerais ?” demanda complètement perdue Barry.

Hal déglutit encore une fois. Il commençait à se souvenir. Il rentrait vers la terre après une mission quand Carole arriva à sa rencontre. Hal n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche qu’elle lui envoya un rayon le percutant de plein fouet. Il se souvient de s'être senti étrange, en paix avec lui même pendant quelques secondes. Puis tout c’est assombri, l’instant d’après il perdait connaissance. Avant de fermer les yeux il entendit la voix de Carole prononcer cette phrase. Ne me remercie pas. Quand il réouvrit les yeux il était dans l’infirmerie de la tour avec Barry.

“Hal ?”  
“Carole m’a dit quelque chose”  
“Quoi ?”  
“Ne me remercie pas.”  
“Qu’est-ce qu’elle a voulu dire par là ?”  
“Je ne sais pas trop.” Puis Hal gémit, parce que en faite si il savait très bien pourquoi elle avait fait ça. La petite p...peste.  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Hal ?”  
Batman soupira. “Je pense que tout vas rentrer dans l’ordre maintenant. Je vous laisse tous les deux. Hal pour le bien de tout le monde et pour éviter que la situation ne deviennent encore plus gênante qu’elle ne l’a été, fais quelque chose.”

Et Batman partit laissant les deux hommes seuls. Barry regarda confus la porte puis Hal, il ne comprenait toujours pas la situation. Le brun soupira.

“Barry ?”  
“Oui ?”  
“Est-ce que…” Hal se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Bordel, il ne pouvait pas être aussi intimidé que ça, c’était juste Barry ! Barry et ses magnifique yeux. Barry et son sublime visage, sa bienveillance, sa gentillesse, son corps tonique...bon d’accord un point pour Carole, elle avait raison, il était raide dingue du blond. A vrai dire Flash ne l’avait jamais rendu indifférent mais maintenant qu’il voyait à quoi ressemblait le speeder c’était pire. Foutu Carole. Il n’avait pas le choix (pas qu’il s’en plaigne) si il voulait rompre le sort il devait faire quelque chose.  
“Est-ce que tu voudrais venir manger avec moi un soir ?”  
“Heu, oui bien sur Hal.” répondit incertain le blond. “Tu es sur que c’est la priorité ? Je veux dire tu te sens mieux ?”  
“J’y travail. Tu voudrais ?”  
“Bien sur.” sourit cette fois ci le blond.  
“Mais pas comme une sortie entre pote si tu vois ce que je veux dire...plus comme...comme un rencard.”  
“Oh.” rougit aussitôt le blond.  
Hal se mordit la lèvre. Et si Barry refusait ? Serait il encore ami ? Allait il perdre Barry ? Il ne voulait pas perdre Barry mais c’était trop tard pour faire machine arrière de toute façon. Puis Barry répondit.  
“Avec plaisir Hal.” et le blond planta ses yeux dans ceux de Hal, un doux sourire sur les lèvres qui fit fondre le coeur du pilote. Finalement il remerciera peut être Carole


End file.
